Living a Lie
by Booksaremyhaven20
Summary: Clary doesn't have the best relationship with her mom. That's because her so called "mother" had kidnapped her when she was only a year old from a park. During those 15 years, this woman had tried to raise Clary as her own daughter. Clary doesn't realize that her mother isn't her mother until she unknowingly meets her biological brother. Everything that she knows is a lie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I've been MIA for a long time, but I decided to write that new story I was talking about! Don't worry though, I'm still working on Facing your Fears. I should have the next chapter up soon. I just have to send it to my Beta for some edits first.**

 **So here's the background on this story, Clary had been kidnapped when she was one years old one day while at the park with her family. She had grown up in the care of the woman who had taken her 15 years ago. One day, she finds out that her mother had been lying to her the entire time. That she had an entire family out their waiting for her to come back. This story takes place in New York. Clary lives down in Brooklyn, while Jon and the rest of his family live on the upper east side. I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, Cassandra Clare does**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Clary Pov**

"Your homework over the weekend is to write a three paged essay on the Great Gatsby. I expect it to be well written and thought out since we spent so much time in class discussing the book." Ms. Harrison droned. I started to write down the main points of the essay when the bell rang.

Everyone started to pack up there things. They stopped in their tracks when Ms. Harrison cleared her throat obnoxiously.

"Before I release you, do any of you have any questions?" Are you kidding me? She held us back to ask us if we had any questions about an essay she talked about for almost half of the class period?

As soon as she excused us, I bolted out of the classroom. When I walked out of the classroom, I noticed my best friend Maia waiting for me across the hall. I walked up to her and the two of us made our way to the courtyard for lunch.

"What took you so long to get out of there?" Maia asked as we stepped out into the warm Brooklyn air and over to our usual lunch table. I threw my head back and let out a loud groan.

"Ms. Harrison was just being her usual bitchy self." I stated. Maia let out a laugh and hooked our arms together.

"So are we on for this weekend?" She questioned. Aww shit! Looks like I'm going to have to bring down the mood.

"The wicked witch of the west said no." I said in an irritated tone. Maia's shoulder's slumped and she unlinked our arms.

"We've been planning to go to this concert for the past month Clare. I thought your mom said that you could two weeks ago." She asked in disbelief.

Maia and I had planned to go to this concert for an up in coming band that we love. We stood in line for hours just to get tickets. When I asked my mom two weeks ago if I could go she said yes. But when I got home yesterday, she told me that I couldn't go anymore. We got into this huge fight about it and I haven't spoken to her since.

"I know Maia, you know my mom though. She's…" I trailed off leaving it there. Maia has been over my house enough to know how my mother can be sometimes.

"A bitch? Yeah I already knew that Clary." She laughed. I shoved her a little and the two of us plopped down into our usual seats.

The two of us ate our lunch in peace talking when two male figures approached us. One of them was Maia's boyfriend, Jordan Kyle. Although he looked like a tough a scary guy with his muscular form and 6'2'' frame, he's the sweetest guy I know. He wouldn't hurt a fly. The other guy coming towards us was my boyfriend, Sebastian. Sebastian was also muscular with jet-black hair and dark brown eyes. Both boys played various sports and were best friends just like Maia and I.

Both Jordan and Sebastian placed themselves next to us on the table. Sebastian gave me a chaste peck on the cheek and linked our hands together under the table. Jordan wrapped an arm around Maia's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey ladies, are you two up for this weekend or what?" Jordan asked. His eyes filled with excitement.

"I'm not sure we can go anymore." Maia said sadly. At that, Jordan's mood deflated and he looked down at Maia.

"What?" Jordan was the most excited to go to the concert. Being the music lover he is, he had been counting down to days to the concert for the past few weeks.

"It's my fault. My mom told me I couldn't go to the concert." I stated flatly. Sebastian looked down at me with a worried expression.

"What did she say this time?" I rolled my eyes and ran my free hand through my hair.

"She just told me that I couldn't go out this weekend. We got into this huge fight about it last night." Sebastian gave me a look of pity and squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"Jordan, I know how much you've wanted to go the concert. So why don't you and Maia go and Clary and I will just spend the night at her house since she is under house arrest." Seb suggested.

"Are you guy's sure? I'm not the only one that's hyped to go to this gig." He said directing his statement to me. I gave Jordan a small smile.

"You and Maia go. I don't want to be the reason why you can't go to the show." I said honestly. Maia silently asked if I was sure about my decision. I gave her a quick nod encouraging her to go to the show with out me.

"Fine. Jordan and I will go, but you're going to have to make it up to us." She said pointing her finger at me. I giggled and nodded my head in agreement.

"Maybe next week the four of us could go to the movies or something?" I suggested. Both Maia and Jordan agreed and the four of us continued our conversation for the rest of the lunch block.

 **~0~0~0~**

Time Skip to after school

Seb and I were currently sitting in his car that was parked right in front of my apartment building. It was the normal type of apartment building that you would find in Brooklyn. A decent size and made up of red bricks. The two of us just sat in the car staring at my apartment building.

"Clare, I hope you know that you can't burn down your building while you glare at it." He teased. I let out a loud snort and leaned back into my seat.

"I know, but a girl can dream right?" I joked. Seb took my hands out of my lap and brought them to his mouth. He kissed the top of my hand and then started to kiss each knuckle.

"Do you need me to come in with you? It looks like your mom is home?" He asked between kisses. I knew he was right because I could see the light from the kitchen on through the window.

"No, I don't want to put you through the torture of Magdalena." I said with an eye roll. Seb chuckled and pulled my face towards his own. He brought his forehead against mine and placed a kiss on my nose.

"Promise if that things get too heated you'll call me?" I gave him a smile and kissed him on his lips.

"Of course. If anything goes wrong, I'll call you." I reassured. Seb met my gaze and searched my eyes to see if I was lying or not. He then brought my lips back to his and gave me a long sweet kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow them right?" I nodded and gave him one last kiss before stepping out of the car and waving good-bye to him.

When Sebastian was out of sight, I slowly made my way up to my floor.

Once I stepped into the apartment and shut the door behind me, a voice greeted me.

"Where the hell have you been?" The voice slurred. Great, just what I needed. I wondered how much glasses of wine she already drank?

"Studying." I simply said walking across the living room without sparing her a glance. My mother scoffed and I heard her get out of her seat and walk into the kitchen where I was.

While I was looking in the fridge for something to eat, the door shut right in front of my face. I stood up and glared at my mother. I took in all her features, from her pin straight auburn hair, to her lifeless gray eyes. The two of us looked nothing alike. My hair was a big mass of red curls, and I had bright green eyes. She always told me that I got my looks from my father. I just have to take her word for it because I never met my father. He had died in a car accident before I was born.

My mother and I always had our differences. She liked to treat me like I was her possession instead of her daughter. She never allowed me to have any friends and when I did she tried to chase them away. Since I was a little kid, we've lived in so many different places. She had a tough time holding down a job. That caused us to move all over the place just so that she had a way to put food on the table and a roof over our heads.

"Studying. Please. I know that you and that little boyfriend of yours don't just 'study.'" She sneered. I rolled my eyes at her ridiculous accusation.

"Well, if you took the time to actually get to know Sebastian rather than guzzle down booze when he's around, then you'd know that he's a good guy!" I shouted. My mother's back straightened and her eyes grew cold. I took a small step back to put some distance between us.

"You little bitch!" She exclaimed. "Do you have any idea what I've done for you over the years?" She asked. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked her in the eyes.

"You've done nothing but ruin my life mom!" It was her turn to cross her arms.

"Is that so?" She goaded. "Please tell me Clarissa, how have I ruined your life?" I threw my hands up in the air in anger and frustration.

"You're never there for me mom. When I had my painting put in that huge gallery, you didn't even come! You're were at home getting drunk!" I shouted.

"You don't know how hard my life is Clarissa! I work my ass off trying to give you the best life and do I get any thanks? No I don't! You just whine and bitch about how I'm never there for you!" I snorted and ran my hands over my face.

"Work your ass off? I mean if that's what you call being your boss's booty call then-." I was cut off from finishing my sentence when I felt her hand connect with my face. I stumbled back a little and placed a hand over the cheek. It stung and it was warm. I just stood there with my eyes wide and hand over the spot where my mom had slapped me.

My mother's eyes softened and she reached her hand towards me.

"Clary." She said quietly. Trying to grab onto my elbow. I shook her off and stepped away from her.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I hissed. She just cupped her hands around her mouth and tried to walk towards me again.

"Clary, baby, I didn't mean to hit you." She said. I ignored her sorry excuse for an apology and ran up into my room locking the door behind me. When the door locked, I slid down the door and tried my best to catch my breath.

She hit me. I can't believe she hit me. We have our fights, but it never escalated to anything physical.

It is was in that moment where I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Sebastian's number. He picked up after the 3rd the ring.

"What's up Clare?" He greeted. I could just hear his smile through the phone. I remained silent for a little while trying to regain myself control. Trying to keep the tears from spilling.

"Clare? Are you okay baby?" He asked frantically. I let out a shaky breath and the tears started to fall.

"Seb." I sobbed. "Can you come and pick me up?"

 **~0~0~0~**

 **Jonathan Pov**

"Hey Jon!" Someone called from across the hall. I looked up from my phone and turned towards the sound of the voice. In the sea of blue and white blazers, I noticed one of my best friends, Alec Lightwood, walking toward me. I walked off to the side of the hallway and waited for him to catch up with me. When he was in front of me, the two of us did the football team's handshake that we usually do with each other.

"What's up Lightwood?" I asked. Continuing to walk down the hall towards the school exit.

"Jace and I were going to the park and throw a ball around. Did you want to come with us?" He questioned. If it were any other day, I would've jumped at the opportunity of getting out of the house. I loved hanging out with my two best friends, but my parents needed me today.

Today was the 14th anniversary of my sister's kidnapping. When I was three, my parents took my sister and I to the park. My dad and I were throwing a ball around when a frantic woman approached my mom who was sitting on a bench near by. The woman had told my mom that she couldn't find her own daughter and asked if my mom could help. My mom agreed and went off to help the woman look for her missing daughter.

When my mom came back, my little sister, Clarissa, was missing from her stroller. Both my parents had lost it. I can remember them running around to look for the person who may have taken my sister. They looked all over the entire park for her, but they couldn't find her. The police had spent almost two years before they stopped looking for her completely.

My parents haven't given up looking though. Since my dad is a lawyer, he has connections in the police station. He constantly asks if they have any new leads about my sister, but they just tell him that nothing new came up.

So every year on the day of her kidnapping, my parents just spend the day at home crying over the daughter that had been taken away from them. I wanted to stay home today and support my parents, but my mom urged me to go to school today.

I was brought out of my little daydream when Alec started to snap his fingers in front of my face.

"Hey man, you okay there?" Alec asked with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry man. I kind of just dozed off for a bit." I said running a hand through my hair. "I can't hang with you guys today. I've got to go straight home after school." I said as we exited the school building. A look of realization appeared on Alec's face. His expression softened.

"Oh shit man. Today's the anniversary isn't it?" Alec asked. I just nodded.

"Okay well, tell your parents that my family is there for them. I'll see you tomorrow right?" I nodded and told him good-bye. I then got into my car and drove towards home.

 **~0~0~0~**

I opened up the door and stepped into my house. Placing my car keys on the hook and taking off my blazer, I let my eyes scan the room for my parents. When I realized that they weren't in the living room or kitchen, I walked up the stairs.

I could hear a soft sobbing noise coming from the room at the end of the hall. I let out a rush of air once I realized what room they were in. They were in my sister's room. They hadn't changed anything about it since the day she went missing. I guess it's their way of coping.

I walk up to the room and knock quietly on the doorframe. Both my parents lifted their gazes to meet mine. My mom's eyes was filled with tears and all red. My dad on the other hand, had on his usual strong face for my mom. I know that deep down thought that he is also sad about losing his one and only daughter.

"Hey mom, dad." I said trying to break the silence. My mom wiped the tears from her eyes and gave me a tight smile.

"Jon, I didn't think you'd be home so early. Your dad and I thought you'd be with Alec and Jace." She sniffled out. I made my way over to them and took my mom's hand and placed it inside of mine.

"I know what this day means to you guys. I just wanted to be with you guys today." I said as I rubbed the back of my mom's hands. I also noticed the picture that my mom was holding in her other hand. It was a family picture that we had taken just a few weeks before my sister was kidnapped. I was sitting on my mom's lap while my dad held Clarissa in his arms. We all looked so happy in this photo. Both of my parents looked so young and happy. Looking at them now, you can tell that this situation has taken a major toll on them. Whenever my mom smiles, it doesn't reach her eyes like in the old pictures that we have.

"I love this picture." I said to no one in particular. My mom let go of my hand and instead wrapped her arm around my shoulders. She kissed my forehead and gave me a tight squeeze.

"I do too." She said softly. I know that as much as my mom loves this picture, it hurts her even more. It is a constant reminder that one of her children was taken from her.

"Don't worry mom, she'll find her way back to us. I just know it."

 **A/N: Okay 1st chapter is done! What did you guys think? Should I continue? Do you guys have any ideas that would make the story better? Please leave me a review telling me what you guys think. Oh, and if you're interested, PM if you want to be a beta for this story.**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not dead guys! I'm really sorry it took me a long time to update, and I hope the wait was worth it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, Cassandra Clare does**

 **Also there is another A/N at the bottom, so please read it.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Clary Pov**

 _Sebastian: I'm outside the apartment._ The text read. I locked my phone and placed it into the duffel bag that I packed.

It's been half an hour since I called Sebastian asking if he could come and pick me up. I was reluctant about telling him why I wanted to be picked up, but he eventually coaxed it out of me. When I told him my mom and I had gotten into a fight, he immediately said he would be at the apartment in 20 minutes.

I peaked outside my bedroom door to make sure my mom wasn't in the living room anymore. I didn't hear or see anything in the living room, so I quickly made my way to the front door and slipped out of the apartment.

When I got outside, I noticed Seb's car parked across the street. I made my way over to his car and got inside. I heard a sharp intake of breath and one of Sebastian's hands were on my face. He turned my head slightly and he could now see the handprint my mom had left on my cheek.

"She hit you?" He asked in awe. I couldn't form any words, so I nodded in confirmation.

"You never told me things were this bad between the two of you." He said in a hushed tone.

"When we argue, things can get pretty heated, but she has never laid a hand on me. Tonight was the first time she ever hit me." I said quietly.

"Clary, you have to tell someone. You can't go back to her." He pleaded. I shook my head.

"I don't want to tell anyone. I'll just stay with you for awhile." I said trying to make a compromise. Seb looked at me wearily. Even though my mother is a monster, she is still the only family that I have. I can't be the reason why she goes to jail.

"Clare, are you sure?" He trailed off as he rubbed soft circles on the cheek that my mom didn't slap. I leaned up a bit and gave him a quick kiss on the lips to reassure him.

"Yes. Now can we go to your house?" Seb let out a sigh and nodded his head. He kissed me once more before we headed off towards his house.

 **~0~0~0~**

The next morning, I tried my best to hide the handprint on my face. I couldn't go to school with the imprint visible, I would get asked too many questions.

At first, Seb tried to convince me to stay at his house for the day and not go to school. I had shut the idea down because if I didn't go to school, the office would call my mom, and that's not something I wanted.

The day continued on very slowly. It felt like the universe knew how much I wanted this day to be over, and wanted to torture me by slowing time down.

When the final bell rang, I sprang out of my seat and headed straight out the door. I kept my head down as I walked out of the building and to the parking lot. When I got there, Sebastian was already at his car waiting for me. He gave me a small smile.

"You ready to go?" He asked while climbing into the car. I followed him into the car and gave him a nod.

"Yeah, I just want this day to end already." I said throwing my head back against the headrest.

"How about we head over to Taki's? Maybe a huge stack of coconut pancakes will cheer you up?" He asked with hope. I shut my eyes and lifted the corner of my mouth into a smirk.

"Have I ever refused coconut pancakes?" I quipped playfully. Seb snorted. I felt his lips brush against my temple.

"Okay wise ass, Taki's it is." I let out a soft giggle and opened my eyes back up. Sebastian was grinning down at me. He brought his lips down to mine and kissed me gently. When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Thank you." I whispered. He understood what I was thanking him for and placed a kiss on the tip of my nose. I sat back in the chair and I was gone as soon as my eyes closed.

 **~0~0~0~**

"Are you still up to go to the concert tomorrow?" Seb asked. I placed my fork onto the now empty plate and looked up at him.

"Yes. I'm not going to let my mom ruin this. I've been dying to see them since we found out they were going to have a concert." I said in a confident tone. It's true. When Maia and I found out Millennium Lint was going to have a concert, we jumped at the chance and bought tickets.

"That's good to hear." Seb chirped. He then reached across the table and took my hand in his. I smiled at the gesture.

"So, how long can I stay at your house?" I asked. Seb shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his thumb against my hand.

"As long as you need to. My parents won't mind they adore you." He said honestly. Sebastian's parents are the best parents a teen could ask for. Although they are both out on business a lot, they make it up to him by spending time with him when they are both in town.

"I know, but won't they get suspicious when I won't go home?" Seb's parents are cool, but I'm sure they are going to ask questions.

"They know how tense things can get with your mom." He reassured. Sadly, this was true. When we first started dating, Seb's parents had invited both my mom and I over for dinner. Long story short, the meal was filled with lots of awkward conversations and a glaring battle that went down between my mom and I through out the entire dinner.

"Ugh, please don't remind me." I said with an eye roll. Seb chuckled and placed money on the table to cover to bill.

The two of us stood up and walked out of Taki's and to the parking lot towards Seb's car.

We were driving back to Sebastian's house, when my phone beeped. I pulled it out of my pocket and noticed it was a text from Maia.

 _Maia: You're never going to believe what Jordan just told me._ Her text read. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

 _Clary: I hope you're going to tell me because I can't read your mind when we're this far apart._ A few minutes after I sent the text, my phone rang and Maia's name flashed across the screen. I let out a quiet snort and answered.

"Your humor just kills me Fray." I could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, will you just tell me whatever you have to tell me?" I asked not being able to handle the anticipation anymore.

"So, Jordan was at some record store in Manhattan. He was looking through some CD's when this guy approached him. You'll never guess who it was." She squealed. I had to pull the phone away from my ear because it was loud and high pitched.

"I don't know, but I'm going to assume you're going to tell me." I quipped. She just ignored my comment and started to talk again.

"It was the guitarist from Millennium Lint!" She exclaimed. My eyes widened in shock.

"What? Jordan was in the presence of one of them?" I shouted. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Seb look at me strangely.

"Yeah, apparently Jordan was singing while he was looking through the CD's and he overheard. They talked a little and then he told Jordan that their lead singer had left the band the other day." My eyes got even bigger when I realized what Maia was saying.

"Are you telling me that Jordan was asked to become the new lead singer?" I shrieked. Seb heard, and looked at me in confusion, but I just ignored his look.

"Yes! He was also given passes to go backstage!" I couldn't hold in my excitement anymore. I let out a loud squeal that caused Sebastian to swerve a bit. He shot a playful glare at me, but I didn't care. I just found out that one of my closest friends was asked to be in one of the best up incoming bands!

"Are you sure you can't come to the concert? I have for both you and Seb if you want to come." She said.

"Of course we're coming!" I exclaimed. "Not only is Millennium Lint one of my favorite bands, but one of best friends is singing." Maia giggled at my statement and agreed with me.

"Wait, I thought your mother said you couldn't go anymore?" Maia asked.

"Don't worry about it, Seb and I will be at the venue tomorrow." I said avoiding her question. Maia either didn't notice my aversion or she knew not to push me on the subject because she continued to gush about Jordan being ten times hotter now that he was in a semi-popular band.

The two of us talked until we reached Sebastian's house ten minutes later. We told each other our goodbyes and promised to meet up before the concert. When I hung up, I told Sebastian what my phone call with Maia was about. He knew that Jordan was asked to be apart of a band, but he didn't know what band. So when I had told him that Millennium Lint had asked him, Seb was completely shocked.

"That's amazing. I'm happy for Jordan." I nodded in agreement to his statement.

"I know! Maia said that Jordan was bouncing off the walls when he went over to tell her." Seb snickered at his best friends antics.

The two of us got out of his car and went into Sebastian's house. Sebastian was the only one out of our group to live in an actual house. Maia, Jordan and I lived in apartment buildings. I had to admit; his house was pretty big considering only three people live in it.

"Why don't you go pick out a movie, and I'll go get us some drinks?" Seb asked as we stepped into the foyer. I agreed and walked over to the shelf that had the movie collection. When I found a movie that I deemed that both of us would watch, I made my way down the hall and into the movie room. I got everything set up and plopped myself down onto the couch.

My phone then started to ring again. Assuming that it was Maia, I answered.

"Clarissa? Where the hell are you?" The voice on the other end slurred. _Great, not only did my mother call, but she also called me while drunk._ When I didn't answer her, she let out an annoyed huff.

"Clarissa, I swear if you don't get home right now I'll-."

"You'll what mom? Come and get me? You have no idea where I am right now!" I yelled. I could hear my mother scoff on her side.

"I know you're with that boyfriend of yours." I rolled my eyes at her proclamation.

"Good for you. You know your only daughter just enough to know that she's with one of the only few people that care about her." I snapped.

"Stop being so dramatic Clary. I care about you." I snorted at this. _I'm pretty sure if she was given the option to give me up, she would._

"It's not being dramatic when it's true _Magdelena_." I said emphasizing her name.

"I am your mother Clarissa, and you will treat me with the disrespect I deserve." She shouted.

"Respect is a two way street mother. In order to get it, you need to give it." I hissed and then ended the call. I let out a frustrated groan and sunk back into the couch.

"You okay?" Seb asked from the doorway of the room. I met his gaze and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm fine. My mother is still a bitch." I huffed. Sebastian then walked over to the couch and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't let her get to you." He said trying to comfort me. I let out a shaky sigh and I could feel the tears springing from my eyes.

"I know, it's just I wish I had a better relationship with her. I put so much effort into impressing her and showing her that I'm not worthless, but she cuts me down every time." I chocked out. Sebastian was then on the couch beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're not worthless. You're smart, beautiful, kind and an astounding artist. If your mother can't see that then it's her lost." He said into my hair.

"I don't deserve you." I whispered into his shirt. It's true. Sebastian was such an amazing guy. He pulled back from our embrace and looked me in the eyes.

"Would you stop knocking yourself down? You're the only girl I want." I could tell he was telling the truth from his eyes. His eyes were clear and didn't show any signs that he was lying to me.

I connected our lips and kissed him passionately. Silently thanking him for his words. For helping me believe for just a moment that not everything in my life was a mess.

 **~0~0~0~**

 **Jonathan Pov**

I was sitting down in a booth at our usual Friday meet up waiting for my friends to arrive. I took a sip of my coffee and glanced at my phone.

 _Typical. Of course I would be the first one here and everyone else would come late._

I was brought out of my mental monologue when someone plopped down in the seat across from me. I didn't have to look up to realize that it was my best friend.

"You're late." I said without looking up from my phone.

"Sorry, I was a bit, _busy_." He said emphasizing his last word. I snorted at his innuendo.

"Hey, I was in the middle of something as well but I made it a point to be here on time." I said letting my green eyes meet gold ones. They were filled with mischief like they always were.

"Why am I always the one who gets hounded for coming late?" The boy across from me asked. I was about to answer, when a female voice answered for me.

"We're doing important stuff. You're just messing around with some girl Jace." Jace rolled his eyes and moved further into the booth for the raven-haired girl.

"Like your any different Isabelle. Before I left I could've sworn I saw your face locked with Rat boy's." Jace taunted. Isabelle let out a loud huff and tossed her hair over he shoulder.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you this Jace, his name is Simon. Not Rat boy." She sneered.

"I just call them like I see them." Jace said honestly.

"Jace would you quit taunting Isabelle. I'm not going to save you when she claws your eyes out." I said trying to ease the tension between the two.

"I've always been the better fighter. I'm sure I can handle her." He said with a shrug. It looked like Isabelle was going to say something else, but her eyes lit up when she noticed someone behind me.

"Hey Si, how was band practice?" Isabelle asked her boyfriend who sat down next to her in the booth.

"It was alright. We're just fine tuning our set for the show tomorrow." Simon said as he sat down next to Isabelle.

"Did you guys find a new singer?" I asked. Simon smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose.

 **"** I did actually and you'll never believe where." He said with excitement. "After school I walked over to the record shop. While I was looking, I heard this guy singing. He had this unique tone that would fit the band well. So I walked up to him and the two of us started talking. He's a pretty cool guy and I also asked if he wanted to join the band and he said yes." Isabelle congratulated her boyfriend and pecked him on the cheek.

"That's amazing Si. At least Eric won't sing and be given the chance to read his awful poetry." She shuttered in disgust. Jace and I both grunted in agreement. The dude killed at the drums, but could not write poetry to save his life.

"Iz, Where's Alec and Magnus?" I asked not seeing her brother or his flamboyant boyfriend.

"Alec texted me a few minutes before I arrived. He and Magnus are on their way. Magnus ran into a wardrobe malfunction." Izzy said with an eye roll.

"That's probably code for his clothes got all wrinkled from their make-out session and he couldn't get the creases out." Jace snorted. Isabelle elbowed him hard in the gut and glared at the blonde next to her.

"Would you leave them alone? I swear you're such a prick sometimes." Isabelle said with a sneer. Jace rolled his eyes in annoyance and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Lighten up Izzy. I was only joking."

 _Uh-oh, Izzy won't like that tone._ I said to myself. On cue, a look of sheer rage washed over her face.

"You want me to 'lighten up'?" She said in a scary tone. "You don't tell a girl to 'lighten up' Jace! I swear it's as if you want me to punch you in the-."

"Okay!" I shouted trying to keep Isabelle from killing my best friend. "Iz, just ignore him." I said to the dark-haired girl across from me. Izzy huffed out in annoyance and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Your lucky Jon is here Jace, or you would've been dead already." Isabelle said with a glare.

"Golden boy, why don't you sit next to me? I like coming here and I don't want to be banned because of the two of you." I said directing my comment to both Isabelle and Jace. Jace grunted in agreement and slid underneath the booth onto my side.

The four of use continued to have a light conversation, when a glittery Magnus walked in with Alec in tow.

"Hello my wonderful friends. You can finally start this party now that my magnificent self is here." Magnus said as he plopped down next to Simon. Alec rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's behavior, and sat next to Jace and I.

"Magnus, did you want to come over tomorrow before the gig? We could get ready at my house?" Isabelle asked. Magnus clapped in agreement and the two of them chattered about clothes and accessories.

I decided to tune the two of them out, and focus my attention to Jace and Alec. Alec met my gaze and his eyes softened a bit.

"Hey man, how are you holding up today?" I shrugged my shoulders and sat back in the booth.

"I'm alright I guess. My parents are a mess though." I said honestly. Jace had given the both of us a confused look, but his face changed once he realized what we were talking about.

"Aww shit man, I totally forgot what yesterday was." He said with concern. I simply waved him off.

"It's cool Jace, it's just hard to see my parents like that." Jace knew that I was lying. The three of us remained in a peaceful silence for a couple of minutes, until Jace started to talk again.

"Do you ever wonder what she's like?" The question caught me off guard, and at first I didn't know who he was talking about. Then I realized he was talking about my sister.

"Every day man. I try to imagine what she'd be like and how she would act." I said with a soft chuckle.

"Wouldn't it be crazy if you met her before, but you just didn't know it?" Alec asked. I shook my head.

"It would." I said answering Alec's question. "Sometimes I wonder if random red-heads I see on the street are my sister." I said in in all seriousness. I'm not the only one in my family that does this. When my mom catches a glimpse of a teen with red hair, she gets this strange look in her eye.

I hope one day we will find Clarissa or she finds her way back to us. If she does, maybe my parents can finally have the perfect family they have always dreamt about.

 **A/N: Again I'm so sorry I'm taking such a long time to update both of my stories. I've just been really busy with school and extra curriculars that I couldn't write. I promise the next chapter for living a lie will be up this weekend as well. Also, I'm still looking for a beta for this story. If you're interested message me please.**

 **Please leave a review, it will let me know if you guys like the story or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took me a while to write this chapter, but I've been really busy. If you read my other story, then you know that I just graduated and my life has been extremely hectic with getting ready for college and closing my senior year up. I also promised that I was going to update a lot more now that I don't have to worry about school until late September!**

 **Also, shout out to my wonderful beta** ** _.7_** **she's amazing.  
Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, Cassandra Clare does**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Clary Pov**

Excited wasn't enough to describe how I felt as I stood beside Maia. Seb, Maia, and I were currently waiting outside the new nightclub, Pandemonium, where Millennium Lint is playing. Jordan was already inside doing a sound check and getting ready for the show.

When we finally arrived to the front, we showed our tickets and backstage passes Jordan had given us. We walked into the club and noticed Jordan on stage testing the microphone. When he saw us, his face lit up and he gave us a small wave. Maia returned the gesture and the three of us sat down in a booth close to the stage. Sebastian and I slid into one side, and Maia occupied the other. Maia was bouncing eagerly in her seat. I couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

"You know, if you keep bouncing like that, you're going to break the seat." Seb teased. I rolled my eyes and lightly shoved him.

"Let the girl be excited. She deserves it." I said. Seb let out a quiet snort, but did not object.

Maia and I continued to talk with Seb joining in at some points as well. Jordan walked up to the table and Maia let out a shriek of happiness, wrapping her arms around him. Jordan returned the hug and slid into the booth placing Maia beside him.

"Dude, you ready?" Seb asked. Jordan shrugged his shoulders and let out a shaky breath.

"I think so. I've only rehearsed with the band once but I think we have some chemistry together." Jordan said.

Seb and Jordan were talking about the setlist for the night and I had the sudden urge to use the bathroom. I slipped out of the booth and made my way towards the bathrooms.

"Mrs. Morgenstern? I didn't know you were coming to the gig?" A voice behind me asked. I furrowed my brows in confusion. _Mrs. Morgenstern? Who the hell is that and why does this person think I'm her?_ I turned around and noticed a tall and skinny boy standing at the end of the hallway. From here, I could tell he wore glasses and he was wearing a gaming t-shirt and a raggedy pair of jeans.

"Oh shit I thought you were my friends mom. She has hair just like you." The boy said sheepishly.

"It's fine. My hair has gotten me into a lot more trouble." The boy let out a chuckle.

"My name is Simon. I'm the le-." My eyes widened in recognition. Why didn't I realize this sooner.

"Your Simon Lewis. You're in Millennium Lint. I love your band! One of my best friends is your new lead singer." I said as I internally fangirled.

"You're one of Jordan's friends? That guy's got a set of pipes on him." He said. I nodded in agreement.

"I better let you get back to rehearsal. It was really nice meeting you." I said as I made my way into the bathroom.

While washing my hands, a tall, dark haired, beautiful girl around my age walked into the bathroom. She was wearing a Millennium lint t-shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans.

When her eyes landed upon me, she let out a tiny gasp and walked straight over to me.

"I love your hair!" She said as she picked at a strand of my hair. I gave the girl a tight smile hoping she would walk away, but to my dismay she didn't move an inch.

"My friend's mom has hair like yours, but I think hers is a bit darker than yours." She said as she continued to exam my hair.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry! I'm in your personal space and you don't even know my name. My name is Isabelle, but my friends call me Iz or Izzy." Isabelle said as she stuck her hand out. I took her extended hand and shook it.

"My name is Clary. Are you here to see Millennium Lint play tonight?" I asked. Isabelle nodded her head and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yes, my boyfriend is in the band. He's the lead guitarist." She said with a small smile.

"My friend is the new singer, but my friends and I have been huge fans of the band for a while now." Her eyes lit up at the merino of Jordan.

"You're friends of Jordan? He's an amazing singer. I'm pretty sure my boyfriend has a crush on him." She said with a roll of her eyes. I laughed at her joke.

"From what his girlfriend has told me, he talks about Simon all the time as well. Jordan is like that with everyone though, or so I'm told including my own boyfriend." Isabelle threw her head back in laughter. The two of us were laughing together when her phone pinged. She let out a loud sigh as she read the text.

"I'm sorry Clary, I'm having such an amazing time talking to you but one of my friends is having a wardrobe malfunction and he refuses the help of anyone but me." I assured her that I didn't mind her leaving and she asked for my phone number, which I happily gave and she left the bathroom leaving her scent of vanilla behind her.

When I returned to the booth, Sebastian had a look of confusion etched on his face.

"Hey, what took you so long? I thought you fell into the toilet?" I giggled a bit and shoved his shoulder.

"I did not fall into the toilet, but it's good to know that if I did you wouldn't come in and help me." I teased. Seb snorted and wrapped an arm around my waist pressing me into his side.

"I was talking to this girl in the bathroom. Her boyfriend is the guitar player and we were just talking to one another." I said. Seb nodded and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"The show should be starting soon, do you want anything to eat or drink?" He asked. I answered, asking him for a coke and basket of fries.

When Seb left to put our order in, I noticed Maia's eyes wandering all over the club. I could still see the joyful gleam in her eye from earlier, but this time she wasn't bouncing up and down in her seat.

"How is Jordan liking it so far?" I asked Maia. Her wandering eyes stopped and landed on me.

"He loves it. He's a bit nervous but his excitement is overpowering it." She said with a smile, but her happy expression soon turned into one of worry. "How are things with your Mom? Seb was telling me about it earlier." I stiffened at the mention of my Mother.

"Everything is still the same. I just want to know what made her hate me so much." I said with a sigh. "When I was younger, she was my best friend. We used to do everything together. Then early last year she lost her job. She didn't want to move again so she just got a lower job and just resents everything in life. Including me." It was then that Maia slid out of her side and sat beside me. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a reassuring hug.

"Don't let her get to you Clary. It's her loss." Maia said trying to reassure me. I tried to smile back, but the subject of my Mother is a tough one. Her being my best friend one day and turning into the worst person in the world makes me wonder if I did anything wrong. But I wasn't going to let my Mother's rotten attitude ruin an amazing night.

Half-an-hour later, when the club started to fill up and the band was taking their place on stage, was the reality of the situation was finally hitting me. My friend is now the lead singer in one of the best up and coming bands and I have the opportunity to see them live.

At the sound a guitar strum, Maia ran out of the booth and went straight to the stage. I silently laugh to myself as I brought Seb to stand alongside Maia at the front.

The band introduced themselves and played a couple of songs. Jordan sounded amazing. I knew that he could sing, but I had no idea he was this good. Others in the audience seemed to agree as well.

After their last song, all of them took a bow and exited the stage. Maia, Seb and I took that as the signal to head backstage and congratulate Jordan and the band, but some asshole decided to squeeze my butt. I whirled around and saw an average sized guy with chestnut brown hair, who was also very drunk.

"Hey there Sweetheart, why don't you ditch this guy and come hang with a real guy." He slurred. I rolled my eyes in disgust and turned back around. Unfortunately, the asshole did not appreciate my gesture as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Dude, my girlfriend isn't interested in you." Seb said trying to intervene. The face of the drunk guy hardened.

"The last time I checked, I was not talking to you." Seb just shook his head and tried to get us away from him, with the hand on my shoulder gone.

Then out of nowhere, I heard a sickening crack from beside me and Sebastian was staggering back. The asshole launched himself and was trying to hit Seb again, but this time he was able to defend himself and get in a few blows as well.

Maia and I tried to pull them apart, but it was impossible. Then out of nowhere I was picked up and something was placed on my wrists. I whipped my head around and a cop was behind me putting me in handcuffs.

"I did nothing wrong! If you want to arrest someone, arrest that asshole over there attacking my boyfriend!" I said jutting my head in the direction of Seb and the guy, who were both being placed in handcuffs as well.

"I don't want to hear it. We can get everything sorted out at the station." The officer grunted out. I huffed out in annoyance and complied as the officer led me out of the club.

 **~0~0~0~**

Seb and I are currently sitting in a cell as we wait for an officer to release us. Both Seb and I told the police that the guy was bothering us and had thrown the first punch. Although they didn't charge us, we are both minors so we had to wait for our parents to come.

Seb's parents walked in and tried to take the both of us, but the cops told them something had come up and they could not release me.

"Did you try calling my mother? Is she answering?" I asked the cop who was sitting in the desk across the cell.

"Your mother should be on her way. I'm sorry it took us awhile to find your mother's phone number." He said as he continued to type away on the computer. I let out a sigh and sat back down on the bench hoping my mother would come soon.

 **Jon Pov**

 **(Before the concert)**

Jace and I were currently backstage helping Simon and his band set up for their gig tonight. Our group of friends had thought the band would have cancelled the gig because they could not find a new lead singer, but just a couple of days ago, Simon found someone.

The only person who met the guy other than Simon is Izzy. She told us that the guy is an amazing singer and fits in well with the band. The rest of us are excited to meet and hear this guy sing.

"Holy shit. Why are we helping when we aren't getting paid?" Jace huffed. I rolled my eyes as I placed an amp down on the stage.

"We're helping because Simon is our friend and most of his bandmates can't lift for shit." Jace snorted in agreement and placed another amp on the opposite end of the stage. It was at this moment I heard a click of heels. Both Jace and I knew who it was and didn't bother to turn.

"Jace, Jon, I want you guys to meet the band's new singer. His name is Jordan." Beside Iz is a guy who is about my height with dark brown hair, olive skin, and a decent build. Jace grunted out a greeting, but did not look at Iz or Jordan. I on the other hand walked over and shook hands with Jordan and introduced myself.

"Hey man, I'm looking forward to hearing you sing tonight." I said as I shook Jordan's hand. Jordan returned my hand shake with a light smile.

"Thanks, I never thought I'd get the chance to be apart of a band." He said. Jace called asking for help moving another piece of equipment. I excused myself and ran over to help him. Once we were finished, Jace and I sat down in a booth. We were eating a plate of nachos when Simon came up to our table.

"Thanks for helping us setup. If you guys didn't help, I don't think we'd be able to perform tonight." Simon said as he reached his hand towards our nacho plate. Jace slapped his hands away and picked up a piece for himself.

"No problem ratboy. You just owe us now." Jace said with a shrug of his shoulders. I on the other hand rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Don't worry about it Simon, it was not big deal." I said to reassure him. I noticed Jace roll his eyes as he continued to eat.

"Jon, while I was coming back from the bathroom I thought I saw your mom. So I called her and when she didn't look back, I ran up to her, this may sound crazy but, the girl is the exact replica of your mom." I raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Are you sure she looked like my mom? Or did Eric give you one of his 'special brownies'?" I asked putting an emphasis on special brownies.

"I'm sure. She had red and curly hair, big green eyes, and she's short." A small part of me believed it could be my sister, but the bigger part knows how unlikely that is.

"Did she tell you her name?" Jace asked. Simon shook his head. "So for all we know, she doesn't even exist and you're just crazy." Jace said with a smirk. Simon glared at the boy across the booth.

"I don't even know why I put up with you." Simon mumbled. Someone called Simon over to the stage and he left. I narrowed my eyes at the boy across from me and clucked my tongue in disapproval.

"You know when Iz finds out you were being a douche to him, she's going to kill you right?" I asked. Jace rolled his eyes and let out a loud sigh.

"I noticed the look on your face. Do you think the girl Simon saw was your sister?" Jace asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know man. I want to believe it's her, but at the same time I don't want to get my hopes us and have them crushed." I said.

"It must suck not knowing what happened to her." Jace said. I let out a tired sigh and rubbed a hand down my face.

"Dude, I don't want to think about that right now. All I want to do is enjoy the concert and have some fun." Jace looked at me with a worried glance but did not question me.

Eventually Alec came and the three of us were talking about our game yesterday. We sat in that booth and talked until the concert began.

The guys sounded amazing. From what Simon and Iz told me, Jordan had only practiced once with them. But he still sounded great and meshed well with the entire band.

We were all backstage congratulating the band on an awesome performance. We were sitting in the lounge area of the backstage. Jace, Jordan and I were sitting on one couch, Alec and Magnus were sitting on the loveseat and Simon was sitting on the armchair with Izzy perched on his lap.

"I want you guys to meet my friends. They love the band and they are a cool bunch to hang out with." Jordan said as he sipped his water.

"I met one of your friends while in the bathroom and we got to talk-."

"Please tell me you weren't talking to her while she was on the toilet Iz." Simon pleaded to his girlfriend. Jace and I couldn't help but snicker. Iz can be a little too eager when it comes to making new friends. Especially when said person is a female.

"No, she was washing her hands Simon, sheesh I'm not that weird." Iz said as she flicked a piece of her hair over her shoulder. "Anyway, I think she's really cool and I can't wait to meet the rest of your friends." Jordan smiled at Izzy.

 **~0~0~0~**

We didn't get the chance to meet Jordan's friends. While we were waiting backstage in the lounge for them, his girlfriend, Maia ran in and said something happened and they had to help. She didn't get into the details of it, but from the look on her face it looked serious.

All of us said our goodbyes to Jordan and Maia, and our group made our way to the pizza parlor across the street.

While we were eating, my phone started to ring. I excused myself from the table and made my way outside to where it was quieter. My mom's name flashed across the screen and a small smile made its way onto my face.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I asked.

"They found her! Jon, they found her!" My mom exclaimed with tears in her voice. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Found who mom?" I questioned. On the other side of the line, I could hear my dad as well. It sounded like he was also on the phone talking to someone.

"Your sister. They found Clarissa."

 **A/N: I promise I will update a lot faster now for both of my stories. Tell me what you thought about this chapter in the reviews. You say you loved it or if you hate it, but please try to leave a review. They let me know if what I'm writing is good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my lovely readers! I am back! I am sorry it took me a YEAR to update this story, but I've been a very busy college student. I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate all of you who continue to read my stories. Writing and reading is a way for me to escape the stress of being a college student who has too much on her plate.**

 **I'll be honest though, I was going through a major writer's block a few months ago. I had the first half this chapter written and to my likings, but I just could not find the motivation to finish the rest of this chapter.**

 **Anyway, I'm currently on winter break. So hopefully I can get one more update in during this break, but I also have to write a bunch of essays for summer programs that I'm applying to so… we will see how well I keep my promises.**

 **Let me stop rambling and I will allow you guys to read.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Mortal Instruments; Cassandra Clare owns it.**

 **P.S. I'm very sorry if this chapter sucks :/**

"542, 543, 544…" I had been sitting in this cell long enough to count the tiny holes that littered the ceiling above me…twice.

' _Is this what my life has come to? Counting holes in a jail cell as I wait for my drunk of a mother to bail me out?'_ I asked myself.

"Hey Kid!" Shouted a police officer who sat across the room the lone desk. In one of his hands, he had a half-eaten twinkie and the landline phone in the other.

"Phones for you." He slowly got up from his chair and made his way over to iron-barred cell. The officer begrudgingly handed me the phone through the bars of the cell and trudged his way back to his desk.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Clare? Are you okay? They aren't treating you like shit, right?" A small smile appeared on my lips. His love for me always made me smile. I have no idea how I was lucky enough to end up with a guy like him.

"My parents and I are sorry we couldn't take you home with us. My dad is contacting our lawyer to see if we can get you out because let's be honest, your mom won't be getting there until tomorrow night, and that's me being nice." At this point, Sebastian continued his ramble about how he and his parents are trying their best to get me out of this hell hole by the end of the night.

"Hey Seb, I appreciate the effort you and your parents are putting into try and get me out, but I don't think there is anything your parents could do. Besides, the officer said they had already contacted my mother. Unlike you, I am going to give her the benefit of the doubt and hope that she shows up within the next hour or two." Sebastian released a loud sigh. Although I could not physically see him right now, I knew he was running a hand through his dark hair. A nervous habit that I have noticed him do since the day I had met him.

"Please don't stress about this Seb. I'm fine and you and your parents have nothing to worry about. I should be out of here before sunrise. As soon as I get home, I'll call you. Is that okay with you?" Sebastian groaned and before I could reassure him I would be fine, the officer at the desk shouted at me.

"Hey kid, wrap up that conversation." I rolled my eyes in annoyance and told Seb I would see him later. After I hung up, I handed the phone back to the police officer and glared at him.

"I've been a cop for almost 20 years kid. I've seen Chihuahua's with a nastier glare." The officer's statement only made me glare harder, hoping that my gaze would seer two giant holes on the back of his head.

 **• ~ •**

Hours had passed and I was still sitting in the exact same spot I was hours before. The officer who was in the room with me had left an hour ago saying and I quote 'I have more important things to do than to babysit you raggedy-Anne'.

So, for the past hour and a half, I have been sitting in this large room alone and in silence.

 _'Where the hell is my mother?'_ I asked myself. I was trying to figure out what was taking her so long to get here when the sound of the cell door dragged me out of my own thoughts and into reality.

"Hey carrot-top, get up." Before I had the chance to respond, the police officer yanked me up from my seat and onto my two feet. As I stood, the policeman shoved my arms behind my back and placed the handcuffs back on my wrists.

"Why are you putting me back in handcuffs?" I said in an irritated tone. The police officer ignored me and lead me out of the cell.

"Where the hell are we going?!" I shouted. He continued to ignore my questions and led me down a poorly lit hallway into another room.

Instead of the room being a small, square, concrete room with a sliding door made up of iron bars, the room I was in was a little different. Although this room was also small, square and made of plain, gray concrete walls, in the middle of the room there was an iron table dead bolted the ground and four chairs placed around the table. Directly across the table and adjacent to the door we used to walk into the room was a large mirror like a window. This was no ordinary room, this was an interrogation room.

The officer unlocked the handcuffs with one of his keys and opened the right cuff. He then placed the cuff on a metal rod underneath the table and clicked it into place; preventing me from moving around the room.

"Sit tight kid, someone will be here in a few minutes." With that said, the officer who had escorted me from the holding cell into the interrogation room, walked out of the room; leaving me alone with my thoughts once again.

A few minutes had passed when the door opened once again. This time, two people I have never seen before walked into the room. One of them was a petite woman with pin straight blonde hair swept up into a ponytail and striking blue eyes that resembled the sky on a cloudless day. The other person with her was a tall man with a clean shaved head and cold hard gray eyes that would terrify anyone. As they approached the table, I noticed that the guy had a manila folder that was filled with papers in his hand.

I locked my gaze with the woman and kept them there as the two people before me sat in the two chairs located directly across from me.

"Hi Clarissa, my name is detective Penelope Jones and this is my partner Detective Jay Gomez." The woman detective stated. Detective Penelope wore a soft and warm smile on her face, while detective Jay's face remained emotionless.  
"Why am I here? I have told you guys numerous times that the guy at the club was the one who started things. My boyfriend was trying to protect me and-."

"Clarissa, we aren't here to talk about the fight." Detective Penelope said as she prevented me from completing my sentence. I drew my brows together in confusion.

"Then why am I here?" I asked as I shifted my gaze between the two detectives sitting across from me. Detective Penelope and Detective Jay held a silent conversation between one another.

"I'm not sure what the other cop told you, but Penelope and I were called in earlier tonight after receiving a message that there was a link between a current case and one of the cold cases that we are working on." A confused look washed over my face. _'what does their cold case have to do with me?'_ I asked myself.

"Can you tell us about your family?" Detective Penelope asked.

"Uh, my mom's name is Magdalena Fray. My father passed away before I was born and my mother hasn't remarried since, but I can tell you that she has had an interesting cast of guys walk in and out of our lives." I said with an eye roll. Growing up, my mom had a hard time holding down two things; jobs and guys. My mom has never personally introduced me to the guys she brought home.

"My mother also had a difficult time keeping a job. I remember coming home from school sometimes and see her running frantically around the house. Packing everything up and yelling at me to do the same with my own things." I could not make eye contact with detectives, but I knew that Detective Penelope had given me a look of sympathy.

"Enough about my crappy life. I still don't understand why the two of you are here?" I said trying to direct the attention away from the mess that is my home life.

Detective Jay placed the manila folder that he held in his hands on the table in front of us.

"14 years ago, a little girl went missing after her family took her to the park. We canvased that park for at least four hours. We made sure to check everyone's strollers and carriers, but we could not find her at all." Detective Jay said.

As Detective Jay's words started to process within my mind. My family problems started to feel small and child-like compared to this girl. I'm sitting here thinking about what a horrible mother my mom is, but this girl was taken from her family.

I may have some horrible memories about my mom, but there are also a lot of good memories as well. When we were living out in California, my favorite place to go with my mom would be the beach. My mom would usually take the day off and we would have a mommy-daughter day with each other.

I can't remember the last time my mom and I were in the same and we were not screaming our heads off at each other. It's been pretty tense between the two of us for a while now.

"That sounds horrible. Not only for that little girl, but her family as well." I said sincerely. "But as I said before, I have no idea how your case relates to me." Detective Penelope gave detective Jay a small nod. He then brought the manila folder that sat mere inches away from his large hands onto his lap.

A few seconds later, detective Jay pulled a small rectangular piece of paper from the folder and placed it on the table with its backside facing the ceiling.

"Clarissa, can you do me a favor and flip that picture over and describe the young girl in the photo?" Detective Penelope asked. I gave detective Penelope a questioning look, but I did what she asked and slowly brought the photo that was placed on the table closer to me.

I don't know why I did this, but I closed my eyes and released a shaky breath as I flipped the photo over. What was on the other side of this picture shocked me.

On the other side of this photo was a little girl, no older than two years old, with a flawless porcelain skin. Freckles littered the area of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. But it was not the complexion of this little girl that caught my attention, it was the bright red mass of curls that sat upon the little girl's head and emerald green eyes that shone silently with laughter.

"No, No, NO!" I shouted as I quickly pushed the photo back towards detective Jay. "My mother may be crazy at times, but she would never kidnap a child." I said in a soft tone. There was no way in hell my mom took me from another family. Although she has a funny way of showing it, I know she loves and cares for me.

"I'm so sorry Clarissa, but when they took your fingerprints earlier and put them into the system, they matched the same ones that were collected from the young girl's rattle that her parents gave to the police." Detective Penelope said in a soothing voice. I could hear it in her voice now. The pity and sadness for the girl whose life was crumbling beneath her very own feet. The girl who was taken from her family by someone who to an outsider, did not love her.

"What is my real name?" I questioned in a quiet voice. Detective Penelope and detective Jay shared a look, but it was detective Jay who answered my question.

"Your name is Clarissa Morgenstern." Detective Jay took something else out of the folder that was still sitting on his lap and placed another sheet of paper on the table top.

The paper that sat in front of me was a birth certificate. On it was my real name, Clarissa Adele Seraphina Morgenstern, my birthdate, and the names of my parents; Jocelyn and Valentine Morgenstern.

"So, you're telling me that my mo-." I stopped myself before the word mom left my mouth. The woman who had raised me most of my life was an imposter. She had taken me away from my true family. Taken away my chances of living the life that I was supposed to have. "Magdalena, didn't even change my name?" How was she not caught sooner? How was she able to keep this game going over a decade?

"I guess not. You were two years old when she took you from your family. My best guess would be she knew you would not answer to any other name. That you would react better if she also called you Clarissa." Detective Jay stated. I slowly nodded, trying to process everything that was told to me in this short time span.

The three of us sat in silence for a few moments until the door opened and a police officer walked in making his way towards detective Jay. He whispered something in detective's Jay's ear, and detective Jay nodded in response. The police officer quietly exited the room leaving me alone again with these two detectives.

"Clarissa." Detective Jay said. His voice firm and serious. I met the gaze of his stone-gray eyes and held his gaze for what felt like a lifetime.

"Would you like to meet your birth parents?"

 **A/N: And that is the end of this chapter ladies and gentlemen! I'm sorry that I left it on a cliffhanger, but I am writing the next chapter as we speak! Hopefully, this won't take a year to upload though.**

 **You guys know the drill, if you have the time, you can leave me a review and tell me what you loved/hated about this chapter.**

 **Until next time my lovely readers!**

 **P.S also sorry for the bad grammer.**


End file.
